A known printer includes a sensor and an IC reader/writer. The printer performs a preparation process, thereby storing a combination of an ID number of a portable IC terminal and biometrics data read from a human body in the printer. In the preparation process, if the portable IC terminal is inserted into the IC reader/writer, the printer reads the ID number from the portable IC terminal. Further, the printer reads the biometrics data from the human body by the sensor. Thereafter, the printer stores the read ID number and the read biometrics data in the printer in association with each other. When using the printer, in a case where the combination of an ID number read from a portable IC terminal and biometrics data read from a human body is stored in the printer, an authorization to use the printer is given.